Cameo101
Cameo101 (formerly known as The Edgy Drawception Reb and way before that Cameo101) is a Drawception user who joined on March 25th, 2017 and is most notable for her inconsistent art style and constant presence on the forums and discord. Unlike The Sus she doesn't have an anti-narcissism lock so she can freely make pages about herself all she wants. Long wall incoming. History On March 24th, 2017, Cameo watched Draw With Jazza's Drawception video because of course she did, and the very next day she made a Drawception account before leaving for a movie. She didn't have the intent of staying there for long (after all, she still used Quotev unironically), so she just drew whatever and left. Eventually Cameo got addicted to the site and started being more active there, even though she was just a mere mouse drawer On April 15th, Cameo discovered the forums in which she was immediately chewed out because of unspoken Art Room rules (no free art, draw the "right OC", etc.). Cameo got a really bad first impression of the community and left the site, but not before changing her username to The Edgy Drawception Rebel (everyone basically knows Rebel got cut off). She was horrified to discover it costed 120 coins to change it back. Her hiatus didn't last long as she back to the forums on May 14th, ready to give the community a second chance and promising not to make anymore thread-ruining mistakes. She also started a career of PowerPoint editing, something that didn't last long because everyone grew tired of her threads except for ChurroSalesman25. Somewhere around August she openly admitted to being 12, which is illegal and could've costed Cameo her account. When she found out her account was going to be banned, she freaked out almost immediately. However, through March 25th to November 20th, 2017, she never received any consequence for this, which Cameo was thankful for, but now she deeply regrets joining the site at 12 and a huge majority of her posts. During this period she made an alt account that didn't last long because of some drama thing I'm not going deeply into On November 20th, she turned 13, and thus was happy to be legally allowed to use the forums. You probably didn't care though. But I do so stop hurting my feelings >:OOO With the help of her many Discord friends and her constant game playing, Cameo was successfully able to change her username back to Cameo101 on January 28th, 2018, which her Discord friends were happy for her while everyone else on Drawception was confused. People still call her Reb which she doesn't really care about anymore. On March 24th, 2018, while technically not her Drawversary, she celebrated her Drawversary on Discord Voice Chat (they were throwing a vc party) and drew her 1000th panel, which depicted The Sus and IWantMyRevolver (close friends of hers) duking it out to get the affection of Princess Cameo. She attempted to make a comic out of it, but sadly nothing but the cover was made. She celebrated her actual Drawversary quietly the next day. On July 12th, 2018, Cameo got Slow Post restriction (and was one of the first people to get it) and still currently has it to this day. However, she now views the forums as boring and filled with nostalgia blinded people and wannabe Vellidragons, so she doesn't bother trying to get it removed anymore. Stuff you actually want to read (Trivia) * Cameo has come out as Bigender; however she prefers whatever pronouns * When IWantMyRevolver started being more active on the forums back in December, he started going by Rev. Because Rev and Reb were similar, people got them confused. Cameo states this as a factor that lead to her second name change. ** On the same day she changed her name, Rev and Cameo were doing a communist raid on Wordner. So kinda coincedental ** While still on the topic of Rev, Cameo likes to pop in on his streams occaisionally and purposely try to piss him off by saying "Where's Osana" and calling him a robot. At first she felt bad about it but Rev said he was okay with it and the two are still on good terms I think. * Cameo has been diagnosed with Autism at age 3. She doesn't like bringing it up because she think it's a cheap way of getting sympathy points, though. * She was extremely active on the Hangouts group in 2017 but only pops in once a month now because Discord is a black vortex you can never escape. * She has made several alt accounts that have been deleted since she only has 2 emails ** Lieutenant Cameo, level 6 before deletion. Was supposed to be a way of starting over. Deleted due to drama ** Tortellini Recipe, level 3 before deletion. It was based off a Hangouts in-joke and was entirely pointless. Deleted because there was no point to the account whatsoever ** CaptainAlex/Trigonometra, level 7 before deletion. Was originally supposed to be an in-joke based off the classic 'Who Killed Captain Alex" film, where she would pretend to be Captain Alex and ask people who killed him. It was revealed to be the Drawception D. She then changed it to Trigonometra because that sounded cool. Deleted to save room for Allegra-Chan. ** StrawberryAllegraChan, level 3 before removal of levels. Was a troll alt controlled by mostly Cameo, but Rev and Dedusmuln took part in spectating. Was an experiment to see if people would fall over the most obvious bait (in which she spammed Hungarian and pretended she was 11 years old). * Loves orange juice * Was jokingly stated to be SauceHead's mental twin in this thread when another user got them confused. ** Additionally, Cameo actually convinced SauceHead to act the same way she did since they had so much in common * Is in a butt ton of fandoms * Is your older sister * Likes things "ironically" so that nobody can poke fun at her for actually liking those things * She used to draw with a mouse. Then she got her tablet to miraculously work and has since been using it * Cameo used to draw captions rather than caption drawings. She has since gotten lazy and doesn't want to draw anymore so she now captions. * When using the forums she used to reside in mostly Offtopic/Artroom. Now she only posts in general in hopes that maybe someday her restriction will be removed. But like I said, she has no plans of even getting it removed anymore * She's a freshman now WOW * Has collabed with The Sus and Rev on YouTube before and frequently uploads when she can to her channel. * Was known as the Smelly Ramen Chef in the secret organization Association of Sauce and Sass and told two chapters of her "war stories". It ended with Cameo spending 60 years looking for food until she found the organization Category:Users